Cleaning robots are known in the art. They are expected to clean the pool by brushing the surfaces of the pool and filtering the fluid of the pool by removing foreign particles from that fluid.
Cleaning robots may also be required to climb on vertical wall surfaces, stairs, ledges, and the like to brush these surfaces and remove dirt or scum lines that accumulate at the waterlines.
It is of importance to brush and sweep walls because, similar to the deep ends of pools, they are even more important areas of weakness that allow algae growths to expand unchecked thereby infecting the entire pool surfaces.
In order to climb on vertical pool walls, pool cleaners are required to traverse various obstacles that may be mounted on said vertical walls for example: spot lamps, return jet outlets, ladders.
Usually, pool cleaners are programmed to climb walls until reaching the water line followed by a descent back to the floor. The wall cleaning comprises performing vertical travelling in imaginary vertical boxes or strips.
The continuous ascending and descending on pool walls is a time-consuming activity.
There is a growing need to provide a pool cleaner that is capable of travelling on the walls in an efficient and effective manner.
There is a growing need to provide a pool cleaner that is capable to traverse various obstacles that may be mounted on vertical walls (or nearly vertical walls) of a pool.